castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Remastered
Castle Crashers Remastered is a remastered version of the game Castle Crashers that is available for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch and as an update for the Steam version. Castle Crashers Remastered is a remastered version of the game Castle Crashers. Castle Crashers is a beat-em' up game where an Evil Wizard steals a large crystal and kidnaps the four princesses from the castle. He then sends an enormous army of barbarians, thieves and other enemies across the land to stop the Knights in their path. Your mission as the Knights is to travel across the land to retrieve the princesses, the crystal, and stop the Evil Wizard from destroying the land. Remastered Version Castle Crashers Remastered has several differences from the original. This includes 5x increase in texture sizes, uncapped framerate (60 FPS), various performance updates and improvements to gameplay and online multiplayer, as well as a new minigame called Back Off Barbarian. The Nintendo Switch Version has HD Rumble, local wireless play, and 4 player local Joy-Con support. The Playstation 4 version uses lighting technology to lighten up your lightbars with your character affinity color. History *On June 15, 2015, Castle Crashers Remastered was officially announced *On the same day, the trailer was released on The Behemoth's official Youtube Channel. *On August 7th, 2015, at RTX 2015, Castle Crashers Remastered was open for visitors to try. *On September 4th, 2015, the game's release date was officially announced. *On September 9th, 2015, the game was released for Xbox One. *On September 14th, 2015, the game was announced for Steam as a free update. *On October 5th, 2015, an update was released. *On October 14th, 2015, the update was released for Steam. *On March 19th, 2019, Castle Crashers Remastered was announcedfor Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch. *On September 17th, 2019, Castle Crashers Remastered was released for both Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch. Features Appearance * New main menu. (Exclusive backgrounds for the PC and Xbox One versions) * New character selection screen. * Various levels have new backgrounds, including Home Castle, Castle Keep,Blacksmith, Barbarian War, Barbarian Boss, Insane Store, Forest Entrance, Tall Grass Field, Flowery Field, Wedding Crash, Parade, Industrial Castle, Dock, Pirate Ship, Desert, Alien Ship, Desert Chase, Sand Castle Interior, Sand Castle Roof, Marsh, Corn Boss, Swamp Village Store, Flooded Temple, Medusa's Lair, Full Moon, Snow Store, Wizard Castle Takeoff, Wizard Castle Interior, and Final Battle. Performance *Texture sizes increased by 500%. *Improved matchmaking. *Improved multiplayer servers. *Game runs at 60 FPS. *Improved overall performance universally, resulting in less bugs and crashes. Gameplay *New Minigame: yeetersin * *Removed All You Can Quaff. *Removed the ability to use the fly during cutscenes. *The Level 2 Double Jump with Spin combo is now treated as a heavy attack; when Beefy. Dealing more damage than previously seen. *The game will now save what weapon/animal orb your character had equipped upon exiting mid-level. Characters *Added Pink Knight and Blacksmith as starting characters (Console only). *Hatty Hattington is purchasable from the Insane Store (Console only). *NPC enemies may wield weapons that they never used in the original versions of Castle Crashers; for example, Barbarians now use the Thief Sword and Stove Faces now use the Butcher Knife. Weapons *Former DLC weapons are now available in stores on Insane Mode (Xbox One). *Weapons in the Weapons Frog have been reorganized based on level from lowest to highest. 76 weapons in total, have also moved from their original groups; leaving only 8 behind. *Changed most of weapon statistics. *Many weapons received an visual change to make it more consistent with how they appear in the Weapons Frog, namely the Sheathed Sword, Alien Gun, Carrot, Fish, Leaf, Umbrella, Practice Foil, Ugly Mace, Snakey Mace, Black Morning Star, and Electric Eel. *Chainsaw no longer has a vibrating and revving motion while held. Animal Orbs *Buffed Snoot's effect from +2 Strength to +4 Strength. *Buffed Burly Bear's effect from +2 Strength to +3 Strength and +1 Defense. *Buffed Beholder's effect from +2 Magic to +4 Magic. *Buffed Spiny's effect from +2 Defense to +4 Defense. *Buffed Meowburt's effect from +3 Agility to +4 Agility. *Buffed Scratchpaw's effect from +1 Strength and +2 Agility to +2 Strength and +2 Agility. *Buffed Snailburt's effect from +5 Defense and -5 Agility to +5 Defense and -2 Agility. *Moved Golden Whale to Church Store on Insane Mode for 750 gold (Xbox One). *Cardinal has been given +2 Magic along with its main effect of finding secret items. *Pazzo has been given +2 Defense along with its main effect of locating treasure. *Seahorse has been given +2 Agility along with its main effect of letting the player move through water faster. *Yeti has been given +2 Strength along with its main effect of preventing the player from being frozen from ice-based attacks. *Zebra has been given +2 Magic and +2 Agility along with its main effect of guaranteeing that fruit is always found in grass patches. Xbox Improvements These are features that have been added in the remastered version that were not in the Xbox 360 Version. These features were already existing on the Steam andSteam VersionPlayStation 3 Versions. *Gold is no longer shared between characters. *Insane Store introduced. *Open-Faced Gray Knight, King, Necromancer, and Cult Minion are no longer DLC and can only be unlocked by beating the Insane Mode levels Catfish, Pipistrello's Cave, Industrial Castle, and Ice Castle, respectively. *Alien is now unlocked by beating the Alien Ship level. Notes In order to get Hatty Hattington, the Golden Whale, Emerald Sword, Lightning Bolt, Cardboard Tube, and Ninja Claw on Steam, you must purchase BattleBlock Theater. After doing so, start up Castle Crashers, and these features will be unlocked. See also * Back Off Barbarian * Castle Crashers * BattleBlock Theater * Playable Characters * Animal Orbs * Weapons * DLC Category:Development Category:Game